1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower fixture having a spray ring which defines grooves along both its inner and outer edges to direct water inwardly and outwardly from the spray ring, respectively. The present invention also relates to a shower fixture having a spray ring with a flush position which allows water-born sediments, calcium and the like to be flushed out, and to a cam mechanism which supports the spray ring.
2. Background
A shower head directs water from a shower fixture to a user in a stream or spray. Adjustable shower heads permit the user to select a wide variety of shower spray options. For example, a user may select a "fine" spray that distributes water in thin streams. Similarly, a user may select increasingly stronger sprays that distribute water in stronger, thicker streams. Fine sprays are often used to provide gentle rinsing action over a wide area. Strong sprays are used to provide intense massage action to one particular area.
Strong massage sprays are produced by directing all water flow through a central opening in the shower head. Fine spray is often produced by using a spray ring disposed in the shower head. A spray ring is a circular ring coupled axially beneath the shower head. The spray ring is usually coupled to the shower head by its inner edge. The inner edge grips a portion of the shower head and permits water to flow along the outer edge of the ring. The ring includes several grooves along its outer edge. The grooves are angled away from the ring so as to permit water flowing from the shower head to diverge outwardly from the shower head. The varying combinations of angles causes different spray patterns to emerge from the spray ring.
Prior art spray rings, however, are generally limited to producing diverging spray patterns--those patterns that cause water to flow outwardly from the spray ring. Thus, the spray patterns of prior art spray rings often include a large center point that lacks water spray.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a spray ring capable of causing water to flow inwardly from the spray ring.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a spray ring capable of producing varying-intensity sprays.
In addition, the conventional spray rings have no means to eliminate built up residues from water such as calcium. Normally, the shower head must be taken apart to be cleaned. Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a shower fixture with a spray ring which has a flush position to eliminate sediments and particles from the water paths.